roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Possible/Upcoming Elements
This page is a list dedicated to listing future elements that could be in the game, due to evidence of their existance. Note: It has been confirmed by the creator that they had created symbols for every element they could think of, despite not working on anything else. All of the elements' names suggested are also unofficial Possible/Upcoming Elements Sound: Sound is an element that was first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library, we see a symbol, labelled 'medalSound' as well as a transparent one. The same symbol is also seen on the Pyramid mural in the Light Map. The colour of this symbol is a mixture of shades of pink and the centerpiece depicts a musical note. This element has also been suggested in polls Metal: Metal is an element first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library we see a symbol, labelled 'medalMetal',as well as a transparent one. The colour of this symbol is a silver like colour, similar to that of most metals and the centerpiece depicts a Cog. This element has also been suggested in polls. metal is strong Sand: Sand is an element first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library we see a symbol, labelled 'medalSand', as well as a transparent one. The colour of this symbol is a light clay brown and the centerpiece depicts a lump of Sand. This element has also been suggested in polls Time: Time is an element first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library we see a symbol, labelled 'grand', however there is also a transparent version that is labelled 'TransparentTime'. However, this is the same symbol to Arc of Embodiment in Elemental Wars. The colour of this symbol is a murky grey/brown colour and the centerpiece depicts what looks to be a sort of clock. you might be able to wind time when used. Returning Elements It is possible that elements from the first game, Elemental Wars, could be returning to this game, as symbols have already been made for them. Returning Elements would include * Dragon * Space * Arc of Destruction * Arc of Embodiment * Great Tree Arc * Memory-Make (labelled 'Idea' in decal library) * Bird/Twitter * Dice * Fire God * Ice God (Possibly seen on Pyramid Mural) * Thunder God * Amaterasu * Phoenix * Death (Also seen on Pyramid mural) * Halloween (labelled 'Pumpkin' in decal library) Proposed Elements These are elements that have been suggested on Polls uploaded to Twitter (Elements_RBLX) but have not been made due to them losing the polls. The winners of these polls so far are Plasma, Spirit , Gravity, and Nightmare. Note: Some elements have appeared more than once on polls. These are only polls that allow players to vote what element to see next, and not popularity polls such as this one. |-|Poll 1 Poll 1 (concluded) * Crystal (added later) * Mirror * Sound * Sand * Metal * Plasma (Winner) |-|Poll 2 Poll 2 (concluded) This poll was asking players what the fusion of Grass and Wind should be. * Leaf * Spirit (Winner) * Life * Toxic * Spore * Mushroom |-|Poll 3 Poll 3 (concluded) This poll asks what the next rare element should be, similar to that of Light and Darkness most likely. * Astral * Cosmic * Space * Mystic * Gravity (Winner) * Mirror |-|Poll 4 Poll 4 (Concluded) This poll asks what the next supreme element (most likely the new strongest) should be called. * Ether * Chaos * Destruction * Demon * Hell * Inferno * Lich * Death * God * Lord * King * Annihilation * Nightmare (Winner) * End * Extinction * Lich (again) * Obliteration * Oblivion * Supreme Pyramid Mural The Pyramid Mural in the Light Map depicts a set of symbols, which can only be assumed to be possible elements. This is backed by the fact that Sound, which has its own symbol, is also on this as well as others such as Death. Symbols that can be pictured out are Note: These are only assumptions of what they could be depending on the image, this is not official In order of left to right, top to bottom row. * Possibly other form of water (2nd) * Snake/Venom/Toxic (3rd) * Wing/Flight (6th) * Death (7th) * Bird (8th) * Sense (12th) * Sound (17th) * Rabbit/Animal (19th) * Ice God or other form of Ice (20th) * Amaterasu (21st) Category:Unofficial Category:Lists